epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock
Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock will be the fifty-first installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the sixth episode of Season 4. It will feature science fiction and action film director Steven Spielberg, facing against suspense and horror film director Alfred Hitchcock. It will be released on December 15, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Steven Spielberg and Michael Bay EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock ??? as Quentin Tarantino ??? as Stanley Kubrick Lyrics 'Steven Spielberg:' Picture a child sitting next to a projector Learning from your films to become a much better director Now picture a 3 billion dollar dream machine Who can blockbust all over your crop duster seeds Try to deal with me Alfred, you must be Psycho I'll bring back Jaws to take a bite of your lifeboat, I'm always so on the top of my game, I get the vertigo My jets in the terminal, waiting for me to murder ya I rocked the Academy and the DGA You rock as many Oscars as they slap Michael Bay Next time you're filling up those jowls with three steaks and souffle Check the trade, speed me in to my next big play I produce cartoons and make games for all ages You produce Jimmy Stewart making one or two faces Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious Now kiss my full moon and bask in my greatness! 'Alfred Hitchcock:' That was a close encounter of the turd kind But there won't be a pretty ending this time Half your billions should go to John Williams Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance I'm the master, of suspense, so intense No defense against Hitchcock once he presents My score's enormous, orchestrate brilliant performance You're more horrible than Megan Fox's acting in Transformers Come on, fish puppets and Muppets to start our fears up I squeezed screams out of chocolate syrup I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind a camera Damage ??? and haunt you like the last Indiana 'Quentin Tarantino:' Cut! Get me a Tylenol, stop rhyming, y'all Alfred, you got no style dawg, I'm the king of dialogue There's only one movie I know you from And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stub my toe in one You tried to fight in World War One but couldn't do that The British Army wouldn't let you join cause you were too fat Look it up, it's a true fact, Wikipedia that Now allow me to attack Steven the hack You're the War of the Worlds of failures when I label you You look like some sell-out bullshit Michael Bay would do Ask anybody "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" No one's gonna say "What's his name from Jurassic Park?" Scripts that I write ain't the, cleanest (fuck!) When I grip mics I'm the, meanest (dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a, genius A bad motherfucker from the wallet to the penis 'Stanley Kubrick:' Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick then there's really nothing to it Every thing I do is visionary, every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it Do another take and get it right, 127 times I'll make you learn to love me, I'm the boss! ??? ?violet? right Like Clockwork, Make you all hurt, Beat Spielberg, the Color Purple! AI is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! 'Michael Bay:' That's enough! I've heard crap from all of you! When I come down there and show you what a real star can do! I ?swore blow? with a telephone, oh! Tell brock heimer I work solo There's one thing I learned, bitch, This game is 'bout mother fucking money! I make that dolla, yo, mother fucking money! Even ??? Mark Wahlberg makes some mother fucking money! ??? I got milk money Rose to the rock, now I got that socks made of Silk Money I ain't got that Guilt money, I don't give a fuck Take my checks to the bank, and I ??? with my nuts Poll Trivia General *This is the second battle-royale in the series, after Rasputin vs Stalin. *This is the first episode of Season 4 in which Nice Peter physically portrays a solo title rapper. **The last time he acted solo was as George Washington in George Washington vs William Wallace. *This is the second battle to feature film directors, the first being Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood. **This is the first battle to feature any individual known primarily for being a film director. *This is the longest battle to date at 3:47 beating Rasputin vs Stalin at 3:38 seconds. *You can hear the tricycle from Stanley Kubrick's "The Shining" during Quentin Tarantino's verse. References *The music before Kubrick's entrance is Richard Strauss' Also sprach Zarathustra, which was used as the theme of Kubrick's film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock